1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to trucks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tailgate which would be movable from a first closed position against the side walls of the truck for defining an enclosed bed therein, to a second position wherein the tailgate is slidably movable to a position beneath the bed and looked in place while not in use.
2. General Background
In general, pickup trucks, of the type having a rear enclosed bed are provided with a rear tailgate which is movable from a first upright locked position to a second open position wherein the tailgate is substantially horizontally aligned with the bed of the truck. During the operation of such a pickup, particularly when the truck is not carrying any materials within the bed portion, the conventional tailgate is often left in the position, so as to reduce drag as the truck moves along the highway. The leaving of the tailgate in the open position can be somewhat hazardous in that it projects from the rear of the truck which may result in contact with individuals or other vehicles, thus causing damage or injury.
One of the current options that allows the rear wall of the bed to be maintained open without having the tailgate laid horizontal, is to remove the tailgate, and secure a netting across the rear opening in place of the tailgate which, creates less drag, and furthermore serves as a means for maintaining items within the bed of the truck during transport. However, there is still an ongoing need for having a solid inflexible tailgate that may be locked into the upright vertical position for totally enclosing the bed of the truck during transport of particular items, where a flexible net is inappropriate. The problem involved in interchanging the rear wall from a solid tailgate to a flexible net is quite impractical, and does not solve the problem in the art.
Several patents have been located in a patentability search, which are pertinent to the subject matter of the present invention, the most pertinent being as follows:
______________________________________ INVENTOR TITLE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Nordberg Turnable Truck Gate 08/31/76 Olins Locking Tail-Gate Assembly 07/16/85 Hill Linkage For Hinged Tailgates 08/09/77 Herrington Improvements in Chocks or 07/27/60 Stops for Vehicles French Patent AB Hydro-Lift 09/04/70 No. 2.025.264 ______________________________________